


Morning Sun

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Demo and Engie have some morning cuddles
Relationships: Demoman/Engineer (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft since I love and crave DemoEngie content.

Tavish let out a yawn followed by a groan as the man turned over; ignoring the early morning sun. The man smiled softly, seeing the face of the man he adored the most. He felt his cheeks heat up as he cupped the smaller man's cheek; causing the Engineer's eyes to flutter open. 

Dell smiled softly, seeing the lovesick smile on his boyfriend's face.   
"Good morning, Tavish." The Texan said as he yawned.  
"Morning, Dell." The Scottish man chuckled, pulling the shorter man into a hug and kissing him. Dell loved being in the Demoman's strong arms, it made him feel safe. 

" _...I dun wanna get up…_ " Tavish spoke after a moment.   
"Then, don't. We can just stay here all day." Dell responded, kissing his lover's neck.  
"I love you, Dell."   
"I love you, too, Darlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
